


Completion

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I had so much fun with this one, Idiots in Love, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Noctis is a brat, Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, baby's first soulmate AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis despaired of ever finding his soulmate; Cor knew his was out there, but figured he'd never find them.Noctis thinks they're both idiots and sets them up.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that in my 100+ fics I had never written a soulmate AU and I had to do it for this one. I had so much fun with this one. Cor and Ignis are both idiots, but I love them. I love them. I'm loving all the content for this week! Keep it coming!

Ignis despaired of ever finding his soulmate. Everyone had the first words their soulmate would speak to them written on their arms. Most people had whole phrases or unique words to identify them. Gladio had found that Noct’s best friend Prompto was his soulmate when Prompto had yelled “Hey, Behemoth, get out of the freaking way!” Noctis had known Lunafreya was his soulmate for as long as he could remember because her name was on his arm. 

Soulmarks were red before someone met their soulmate, turned black when the words written in skin had been spoken, and gold when that soulmate touched the mark.

Ignis was about as unlucky as it got when it came to soulmarks. He only had one word, and it was his bloody name. The first word his soulmate spoke to him was nothing but ‘Ignis’ and it drove him nuts every day. The worst part was that his mark was black; he’d already _met_ his soulmate and he had no idea who it was. It had been black for nearly as long as he could remember, so he had met his soulmate when he was a child. 

Did they know? What was written on his soulmate’s arm? What had he said to make the mark burn black on the other’s skin?

He was twenty-two, knew his soulmate was out there, and didn’t have a damn clue how to find them.

FFXV

At forty-six, Cor Leonis figured he was just perpetually unlucky when it came to the whole soulmate business. He remembered being about seven years old when he realized what exactly a soulmark was, and how unusual it was for him to have only one word on his arm. He hadn’t understood what it even meant until years later. 

Having the word ‘Marshal’ on his arm had confused him as a boy, so he’d just ignored it. It wasn’t until he became the marshal of the Crownsguard that it made sense, and then every single bloody person started greeting him with his title. His soulmate was somewhere in that mass of people. It was someone who said his title, someone in the literally hundreds of people who worked for him or at least worked in the palace.

His mark had been red for so long he hadn’t even noticed the day it turned black. It hadn’t been until Regis pointed it out that he even realized it had burned black. He had met his soulmate that day, but he didn’t know who it was! That morning had involved intake for a whole slew of new employees, every single one of them greeting him by his title. Somewhere in that mass of people was his soulmate.

The problem was he wasn’t sure he cared. He was thirty when it burned black; he had lived his entire life without his soulmate. There were plenty of people out there who went their entire lives without their soulmates, or lived perfectly happy lives with someone else. Cor figured he was just one of those people. He had flings and even a few relationships that lasted a few years, but his partners almost always found their soulmate, leaving him alone again.

It was fine. It wasn’t like he needed anyone.

FFXV

For a long time, Ignis wished that Noctis was his soulmate. He had known that Noct was promised to Lunafreya, but Ignis had just wished Noctis could be his. They had their firsts together; first kiss, first time having sex, first breakup. It had been mutual. Noctis was promised to Lunafreya, and Ignis wouldn’t get in the way of that. They both looked fondly upon their time together, and they would always love each other. 

Noctis decided to take it upon himself to find Ignis his soulmate. He wanted his closest friend and advisor to find that one person that would make him happy. He had thought maybe Prompto, but the time he invited Prompto over to meet Ignis, he ended up meeting Gladio instead and that was all it took.

Ignis had to watch as Gladio and Prompto joined together in a bonding ceremony, the same that Noctis and Lunafreya had had a year earlier, and Ignis was still alone. 

Noctis started setting him up with various members of the guard and glaive. Ignis had some lovely dates with Nyx Ulric, but then Nyx found his soulmate and off he went. Ignis had been six when his mark had burned black. It had been his first day in the Citadel and he’d met so many people that had said his name. His uncle had been surprised to see the black mark on his arm that night, but they never could find out who it was.

Ignis knew that people lived perfectly happy lives without their soulmates, but he wanted to find his. He was a closet romantic; he wanted to find that person that was just for him.

FFXV

“I set you up with Cor Leonis,” Noctis said, not looking up from sending Luna a text.

“You what?” Ignis said, looking up from the dish he was cooking.

“Cor Leonis. I set you two up on a blind date. He doesn’t know he’s meeting you.”

“The point of a blind date is you don’t tell me who I’m meeting.”

“The last seven dates I set you up on you never showed up.”

“Noct, while I appreciate your enthusiasm in finding my soulmate, I am perfectly capable. Plus, I imagine Cor knows who his soulmate is.”

“He doesn’t. But I know you think he’s attractive.”

“I told you that in confidence,” Ignis said with a groan.

“Just go to dinner with the man,” Noctis said. “It’s all paid for.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “That desperate to get rid of me, Noctis, darling?”

“Oh come on, baby,” Noctis said with a snort. “At least feed me first.”

“I should leave you to the Cup Noodles for setting me up with Cor.”

“I’m telling you, Iggy, Cor could be your soulmate.”

“There’s rarely that much of an age difference.”

“You have a thing for older men.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nyx, that guy from accounting, I happen to know you had dinner with Clarus once.”

“It was just dinner!”

“You said my dad was hot.”

“I was drunk when I said that.”

“And you got all teary eyed that Dad already has his soulmate. It was both terrifying and hilarious.”

“I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t. Dad thought it was sweet.”

“You told your father!?”

“Oh, hell yeah. It was priceless. He was flattered. So was Mom, by the way. Anyway, this all proves to me that you have a thing for older men. Ergo, Cor Leonis. I had to sit through you talking about Cor’s assets multiple times.”

“He’s very good at what he does.”

“And you have the hots for him. Look, he agreed to go on this date, Ignis. It’s the perfect opportunity for you to wine and dine the guy. Maybe you’re not soulmates, so tap that, or get tapped, whichever way the dick swings, and go on with your lives. But I think Cor Leonis could be the one for you. I’ve told you that for years.”

“I think you hit your head one too many times in training.”

“You’re cruel and heartless, Iggy.”

“I’m sure you’re completely heartbroken over it.”

Noctis just laughed.

FFXV

Cor stared at his wineglass. He had shown up to the restaurant Noctis had told him to go to a bit early. He couldn’t believe he had actually agreed to whatever blind date Noctis had set up. He was desperate, apparently.

He idly scratched at his left wrist, where his soulmark was. 

“Cor?” a familiar voice asked. Cor’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. Ignis stood before him wearing a very nice suit.

“You’re my date?” Cor asked, arching his eyebrow.

“Disappointed?” Ignis asked, dropping into the seat across from him.

“I didn’t say that. I just didn’t expect the prince to set me up with his advisor.”

“You are the eighth person Noctis has set me up with in the past two months.”

“Are you that bad at finding dates?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, thanking the waiter for his wine. “Noctis is convinced that he’ll find me my soulmate.”

“Ah, I see,” Cor said, sipping his wine. He had to admit to himself that Ignis looked very good. His hair was styled in his usual fashion. He wore a dark green shirt under a dark grey suit jacket. Matching slacks clung to his legs and left little to the imagination. When did Ignis get such a great ass?

“And you?” Ignis asked. “What had you agreeing to a blind date set up by the prince?”

Cor shrugged. “Desperation? Loneliness? The sheer lack of time to find my own dates?”

Ignis nodded, buttering a piece of bread.

“Am I really the eighth person the prince has set you up with?” Cor asked.

“Apparently. I didn’t show up to any of the dates he set up until this one.”

Cor arched his eyebrow and Ignis simply smiled at him. They ordered dinner and spoke of safe topics, neither one bringing up their soulmarks. Maybe they didn’t want to get their hopes up, or maybe they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company without the pressure of being perfect for one another hanging over their heads.

Dinner came, and it was quite good. They chatted over dinner, falling into easy conversation. It surprised Ignis how easily they spoke, and he had to squash the flare of hope in his chest that maybe Cor was his soulmate. Noctis had been right; Ignis had long been attracted to Cor, he just hadn’t wanted to let himself hope.

Cor sat back after he finished his garula steak, full and content. He watched Ignis finish up his fish, rubbing his soulmark. Ignis finished and wiped his mouth, noting what Cor was doing.

“Well, shall we reveal the fabled marks?” Ignis asked dryly, sipping his wine. 

“I do believe that’s what the prince wants,” Cor replied.

Ignis held his left wrist out and rolled up his sleeve, half glaring at his soulmark. Cor leaned forward to get a closer look.

“It’s your name,” Cor said, a little surprised.

“Believe me, I’m well aware.”

“And it’s black. You’ve met your soulmate?”

“Apparently,” Ignis said, a hint of bitterness lacing his voice. “The problem is I don’t know who it is. Do you know how many people have spoken to me the first time by saying my name? No one’s ever mentioned their mark burning black after speaking to me.”

“How long has it been black?”

“Forever,” Ignis said. “Apparently I met them as a child. I just don’t know who they are.”

“I understand,” Cor said softly.

“Do you?”

Cor rolled up his sleeve, baring his mark. Ignis stared at it, a bit surprised that it was black and just Cor’s title. 

“I see that you do,” Ignis said dryly.

“Admittedly, having ‘Marshal’ on my arm confused me until I got that title, and it’s been black for years.”

“No one came forward?”

“Nope,” Cor said, his arm across the table. “I didn’t think I was that bad of a catch.”

“You’re not,” Ignis said, offended on Cor’s behalf. It was one thing to ignore him, but to ignore Cor just rubbed Ignis the wrong way.

“It burned black when I was thirty,” Cor said, a wistful tone to his voice. Ignis wondered if Cor was as much as a romantic as he was.

“Sixteen years of not knowing who your soulmate is,” Ignis said, doing the math quickly in his head.

Cor gave a half shrug. “I’ve survived.”

“Are you happy?” Ignis asked. He knew that he would probably never find his soulmate. Cor had lived much longer without his. Ignis wanted to know if he was truly happy. He wanted to know if he could be happy without his soulmate.

Cor gave Ignis’ question long consideration. “Most of the time. I have my friends, my job, my king. Sometimes it just feels like…something is missing. I see Regis and Aulea, Noct and Luna, all the others who have found their soulmates and they seem like they are complete. I don’t feel it all the time, but sometimes I just feel…”

“Lonely,” Ignis whispered, looking down at his own soulmark. 

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

Cor watched Ignis stroke his own soulmark, tracing the lines of his own name. On impulse, Cor reached across and pressed his finger against Ignis’ name.

Ignis jerked, a startled gasp tearing from his throat. He stared at Cor’s calloused finger over his name, eyes widening as the black name on his arm slowly bled gold.

“Oh,” Ignis said.

Cor’s mouth fell open and he stared at the now golden name on Ignis’ wrist. Shaking, Ignis raised his own hand, brushing his thumb against the word ‘Marshal’ on Cor’s arm. 

Cor shuddered and tried to silence the soft cry that escaped his lips. Gold etched along his mark, consuming the old black letters until they shone gold against his flesh.

“Noctis is going to be absolutely insufferable,” Ignis murmured.

“Remind me to send Noctis a gift,” Cor said. He stood up swiftly, pulling Ignis to his feet. Ignis stared at him, slowly reaching out to trace Cor’s jaw. Cor’s eyes fluttered half closed as he leaned into the touch, powder blue eyes locked on green. Cor reached out and cupped the back of Ignis’ head.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Please.”

Cor pulled Ignis against him and their lips brushed. Ignis closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss and opening his mouth to Cor’s questing tongue. Cor’s lips were chapped and plush, moving slowly against Ignis’. Ignis had kissed his fair share of people after Noctis, but nothing compared to Cor Leonis’ kiss. They stood in the restaurant, completely ignoring the rest of the patrons, arms around each other and lips moving slowly against the others’. 

Ignis’ phone buzzed in his lapel pocket and they pulled apart, both breathing hard. Ignis pulled out his phone, hand shaking slightly. He let out a soft string of curses.

“What?” Cor asked.

Ignis turned his phone to show Cor the message he’d received. 

**I’m not saying I told you so, but I SO told you so.**

Cor arched his eyebrow, glancing around the restaurant. In the corner he saw a head of familiar black hair and gestured that way. Ignis let out a low growl when he saw Noctis and Lunafreya in the corner, both wearing shit eating grins. Noctis blew Ignis a kiss, smirking widely at the look on Ignis’ face. 

“If I murder the prince, I’m guessing conjugal visits are out of the question,” Ignis said.

Cor burst out laughing, pulling Ignis against him and kissing him into silence.

“Considering I’d be leading the manhunt for you, I’m sure we could sneak in some time on the run,” Cor whispered against Ignis’ lips. “But how about we go back to my place and ignore any and all phone calls from the prince for a few days?”

Ignis smiled up at Cor. “That sounds much more feasible than murder.”

“I have no doubt that you’d get away with it,” Cor said, “but I have other things I’d rather have you do.”

Cor took Ignis’ hand and led him right by Noct and Luna, trying not to laugh as Ignis flipped them both off as they walked by. Cor led Ignis to his car, pressing him against the door and kissing him again. 

He couldn’t get enough of this man. He finally felt what everyone had always talked about.

The soul bond snapped into place between them, and they were complete.


End file.
